I'm Not the Hero in This Story
by SweetzJunkie
Summary: When I was on death row, I didn't care for what happened. I was going to die, anyway. However, on that day, when I met that kind Dormouse, I wanted to do one more good deed before I died; even if I would probably die in the process. PiercexOC
1. Chapter 1: My Identity

A/N: Hi everyone! As for some of you who've read many stories in this archive, you might already know I have another story going(that'll be going for a while till I can think of a good ending to satisfy everyone), but I love Pierce so much, I wanted to a short chapter story for him. He's just so cute, and however much I love Boris...I'd get a kick at him for bullying Pierce _all _the time! (Sorry for full-time Boris fans, but we gotta protect Pierce sometimes too! :O)Anyway, this story's going to be somewhat...sad, and very sacrificing. If you guys get confused later, keep in mind when Jenesa mentions 'prison' things, she was a person framed for a certain crime(you'll find out later)that she didn't do, and she ended up on death row. She was supposed to be executed, but...Wonderland has its ways. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you like it! This one will be either faster or slower than my 'The Person I Was' story, depends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, but I do own this story and the OC(s).**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Hero in This Story<strong>

**Chapter One: My Identity**

"_**I wear a mask to conceal my eyes, so I don't have to watch her save him."**_

"Ha, this is absolutely unbelievable!" Gowland laughed loudly, almost falling out of his large blue chair. We were discussing something rather serious, but he just had to laugh. Was it that big of a deal that I was actually a foreigner? Well, maybe… "_You_, the new foreigner after Alice, want a job at my Amusement Park? Gah, wow, that's just hilarious!"

I coughed, bringing a hand up to slightly clear my scratchy throat. I got a cold after spying on Alice's interests at the clock tower; who knew winter was that harsh? "Please stop laughing, Gowland. I just want to repay you for letting me stay, since I've been here for quite a while. And…" I paused, irritated that he didn't cease his fit of laughter, and in fact, doubled over, slamming a gloved hand repeatedly on his wooden desk. I wasn't going to be surprised much if he broke it. "I wanted to know if I could get a job close to Pierce."

He immediately stopped, but still had those sudden moments of chuckling. "Ah, what a great laugh!" He sighed, wiping away the stray tears forming in his eyes. I knew he was really listening, but how he did it was annoying. "I accept your proposition! Ha, I haven't laughed _that _hard since Alice did that test drive on my new rollercoaster! But what's this about a certain Dormouse, I hear?"

I smiled at his acceptance, but my act of happiness subsided when I registered Alice's name to a full extent. If she came to the Amusement Park today (since it was still early, and I had a feeling she would), Pierce would be all over her. Then how was I supposed to study him? Unless I hid in the shadows and watched both of them, but he'd probably sniff me out. He had a really sharp nose, for a mouse. This mission was indeed impossible… And now I felt jealous? How horrible could I get? I shook my head, ridding the thoughts of that from my brain. My plan was to bring them together, nothing else.

"Jenesa," Gowland brought me out of my thinking, and I snapped my head up. "You know, you won't be able to hide behind that mask forever. Pierce is bound to find out. He's not as dumb as he looks."

"No he won't," I answered almost too quickly, but I covered it in a laugh, pulling my butterfly mask Gowland was referring to off to smile fully at him. "I don't plan on doing this forever, and he definitely won't see through this. This is just to see to it that Pierce doesn't recognize me, and that he ends up with Alice instead of that Peter White. Pierce will be happy, and so will I." I felt hesitation tug at my voice, and Gowland noticed it, much to my displeasure.

"You're really going for it, huh…ugh, now I feel useless as a roleholder…and I happen to like you more than Alice!" Gowland pulled a hand through his scruffy hair, exhaling deeply. "I promised to watch over you, not let you push yourself so hard…"

"But I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, and it's my choice to do this," I stated, twirling my mask. "Don't worry about me, Gowland. If I can do atleast one good task here in Wonderland, then I can rest reassured at my execution in my world." I felt like crying at my own words, but after a year in that horrible prison, bottling it all up wasn't so hard anymore. "I fell in love with Pierce at first sight, but I knew from the start it wouldn't work out. That's why I have to do this. Heh, this seems just like a story of star-crossed lovers, except this time, one of us is helping the other."

Gowland's eyes widened and I placed my mask back on. I was acting as a faceless, and by doing this, I tricked many people into thinking I was just another employee. There were many colorful characters here at the park, so what better way to blend in? There would be too much fuss about me as a foreigner if they found out. The only ones who knew of my true identity were Gowland, and perhaps Nightmare, and I thanked them every time for keeping it a secret. "Well then, where do I start, boss?"

He blinked, and sighed again, getting up from his seat. The chairs screeched, and I rose as well, that icky smile still plastered on my face. "The park hasn't opened yet, so just go clean up the pool. Pierce will probably be there too, with Boris. And Alice is coming later." He made his way to my side, and lowered his mouth to my ear, a whisper only I could hear. "You're going to end up hurting your heart, at this rate. Please don't go too far."

Gowland left, waving his hand back as a farewell. I didn't spare a glance at him as I stood there alone, taking in his words. I was doing this all for Pierce, all for him… I was going to make him happy, no matter what. I pulled a hand up to my clothed chest, brushing my fingers gently over my golden clock that I sewed into my clothing. Nobody cared that it moved, nobody noticed, and that was fine. I felt my smile fade, and could feel the tears dare to overflow. "What are you talking about? I don't have a heart anymore." I clutched the area tightly, feeling the ticking of my fake clock, and perhaps a steady heartbeat as well. "It's already been stolen."

"_**I place a clock near my heart to block out whatever beat there is; after all, there is meant to be only one foreigner in **_**his **_**world."**_

"I have to clean _this_?" I held the broom to my side, taking off my mask to rub my eyes. "By the time I'm done, I'll be too tired to think of my plan today…and Pierce isn't here. Stupid Gowland…"

I stared at the water, careful to avoid the shine the sun had cast. A smile pulled at my mouth, and I rummaged through my pocket and took out my butterfly hair tie, pulling my golden locks into a high ponytail. I started liking the idea of being a mysterious, lovely butterfly, instead of a cupid of love. I rolled my red sleeves up, placing my mask back on as I rubbed my hands together. "Well, I guess it's time to get to—"

"S-stop, chu! I didn't do anything, chu!" An all too familiar voice cried, and I almost fell into the pool as I stumbled. Pierce?

"Nya ha, you're not getting away this time, rat!" Boris' voice echoed off the surrounding trees, and I sighed when the two of them came running out. Was this a daily routine, or was Boris just bored again? I'd been seeing far too much of their little games of tag in my observations…

"Ah, help me, chu!" Pierce cried again, and this time, my mouth was hung open as he _jumped _over the pool in my direction. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, with Boris about to grab Pierce's tail, Pierce almost reaching me, and of course, me unable to move; until now. Pierce crashed into me, knocking us both onto the ground, and my mask tilted a bit. I hurriedly pushed the Dormouse off, fixing my mask in the process. This was totally unexpected, the plan wasn't supposed to go this way!

"Oh, taking cover behind a faceless, eh, mouse?" Boris began to go around the pool, a water gun now in hand. Or was that a water gun?

"Eep! H-help me!" Pierce squeaked, and scrambled behind me, gripping my shoulders. We were still on the floor, and I could feel his trembling shake my own body.

"Calm down, he's just an overgrown cat; you're a man, for god's sake! Act like one." I turned to face him, minding my mask. It hurt to be so mean to him, but I had to get him as far away from me as possible. He stared sadly at me, tears brimming in his shiny emerald eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat. No, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"You won't help me, chu?" he asked, and I could feel my common sense crack bit by bit; this was too much! "Hm…" Pierce suddenly leaned over, wiggling his nose a bit as he sniffed. "You don't smell like a faceless…"

Uh oh… "Really? Perhaps it's that perfume Miss Alice sprayed me with. Isn't it nice?" I lied, the need to grind my teeth together inching. Now it was up to his reaction.

He sniffed again, and this time, his face came closer to my face, as if trying to get a better smell. "It's a nice perfume indeed…" he trailed off, smiling. A smile just for me… I felt happy, but what was this stabbing pain?

_He loves someone else._

_Someone I will never be._

_Someone that will save him._

_Someone that isn't me. _

That smile faded when Boris' voice brought us out of that moment; that moment that I wished could've lasted just a little longer. "Heh, your time is up, rat! Time to pay!" Boris aimed his gun at Pierce, and I did the one thing I wasn't supposed to: I protected him.

And just for a fact, that actually wasn't a water gun. The bullet shot me in the shoulder, and I felt a cold pain sweep over my arm. Blood started trickling down, a fresh burst of color that I was used to. Torture was inevitable in prison, and this wasn't something new. But why did it hurt this time?

"Ouch…that one stings…" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. It worked, but the faces Pierce and Boris gave me confused me. Why did they look shocked? I was just another 'faceless', after all. Maybe it was Alice's influence…

"You—" they both started, but my smile stopped them.

"Boris, may I advise you to not shoot guns at the swimming pool; the guests are coming soon, and Miss Alice stated to Gowland that she would come here today. What would she say if there was blood everywhere? This time, it's fine." I stood up, gripping my wound tighter to prevent more bleeding. "Could you clean up while I'm gone? Gowland wouldn't be too happy if blood was near his pool." With that, I took my leave, but immediately felt a shaky tug on my unwounded arm.

"I…I'll go with you!" Pierce said, his eyebrows knitted. Stab. Another stab to the heart, and I was done for.

"It's fine. Please stay here and welcome Miss Alice when she comes." I shook his grasp off, and left Boris and him to stare at my retreating figure.

"Alice didn't have any perfume like that on this whole week…" I heard Pierce say loud enough for me to hear.

Looks like today's plan would have to be revised. _Again_.

* * *

><p>End AN: Aw...I feel all sad now... -_- I was listening to GALLOWS BELL by Hatsune Miku, and it just made me a bit...under the weather. T_T Anyway, I hope you liked it, and it's going to get a bit more interesting soon, so be prepared! xD Until then, bye!

R&R if you can, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: This Faceless Disguise

A/N: Hello again, everyone, and welcome back to my story! Yay, got some reviews, I thank those who reviewed! I might not be able to update so soon, since school is right around the corner, but I'll try my best to! Anyway, this chapter's going to be a bit strange, so I hope you guys like it still! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, but I do own this story and the OC(s).**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Hero in This Story<strong>

**Chapter Two: This Faceless Disguise**

"_**I bear the burden of a crime I did not commit, but I forgave the one who placed it on me a long time ago. I already have a last wish that I will fulfill myself before I die."**_

"Gowland…are you there…?" I panted, trying my hardest to pull myself to Gowland's office and not spill any blood on the floor. I felt so tired, and the buzzing in my ears wouldn't stop. To be in this state because of this level of a wound…I must be out of practice.

"Jenesa?" Gowland's voice was muffled by his door, but I could hear it loud and clear when he opened it and yelled. "Jenesa! What happened to you?"

"Let's just say that I was shot because I tried protecting the one I love." I forced a smile, and Gowland quickly picked me up, careful not to touch my wound, and carried me to the room next door. "How's that?"

"You idiot…" he mumbled, and I coughed out a wry laugh while he scowled. He set me onto the clean white bed and went to get medical supplies from the glass cabinet. The blood I was holding in spilled over the sheets immediately, but it seemed Gowland didn't mind. Atleast, I think he didn't.

He sat in a chair nearby and slowly pulled out the bullet with a dull pair of tweezers. I winced at the pain, but it was a kind of good pain, like when someone pulled a thorn out of their foot. "One of Boris' guns?" Gowland asked, inspecting the ammo piece for a moment before setting it on a metal tray with the ointment and gauze. "That stupid cat…I'll get ready to scold him…"

"He has pretty good aim, if you asked me. He was so close to getting me in a vital spot."

Gowland narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses at me, and I quieted. He started to slip off my dress shirt, tossing it onto the floor. I wasn't embarrassed at all by this; who would be, after being sexually harassed by horrible prison guards for a year? However, I couldn't help but yelp when he wiped away the blood with a somewhat rough rag and applied smooth, cool ointment.

Gowland quietly apologized, and wrapped my shoulder with soft gauze, making sure it was secure. I flexed my arm a bit, and smiled at his handiwork. Was he used to this kind of thing, or just experienced? "Thanks Gowland. I owe you one. Now I'll just go get back to wo—"

Gowland pushed me back onto the bed, a stern expression on his fuzzy features. I shot him a confused look when he sighed. "You're in no state to get back to work. Rest."

"No!" I protested, propping myself up slightly again. "I have to observe them, or I'll never finish my—"

"I don't care!" he yelled back, and my eyes widened. He had a terribly pained expression, and I couldn't help but feel hurt too. He didn't need to care about me so much… "I don't want you to hurt yourself so much."

I could feel the tears coming, but I closed my eyes, and they didn't spill over. "Gowland, thank you for caring," I began, smiling at him when he gave a sideways glance at me, "but I have to do this. It's the only thing I want. Please let me go."

That pained expression subsided, but his eyebrows were now knitted together, and he came back over to me. His big, bear-like arms wrapped around me, embracing me with comfy warmth. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I laughed, hugging him back, and for a moment, I squeezed him like he'd disappear if I let go. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." We pulled away, and I ended up laughing again, tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew Gowland cared, and I knew I'd end up breaking, at some point or another. But what was wrong with challenging my limit? Gowland was the only person I had left, and Pierce was the only person I wanted truly happy before I died. I'd have to return to my world sometime, or they'd find the person who really committed the crime, and execute them in my stead. And that person…

"Why would you go so far for this love?" Gowland asked as I slipped on a fresh dress shirt. "Pierce isn't anything special, and—!"

"Because..." I closed my eyes again, and Gowland leaned in his chair.

"Because…?"

I cracked a smile, reopening my eyes and staring out the lone window in the room. "Because Pierce became my light, and unlike the interrogation lights at the prison, which blinded me, he was already that bright."

"_**A smile was forbidden for me, so I didn't try. However, watching him smile and laugh freely with his favorite person, I found my mouth curved up. But what made that first smile pained was the fact that he was out of my reach."**_

"Okay, last thing to do." I pulled out my list of chores, wiping sweat away from my forehead after. "Clean each seat of the…Ferris Wheel…?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes; Gowland had to be kidding, right? I pushed the worn list back into my baggy pants pocket, and raised my head to stare at the sky. The sun was already setting, so I'd have to finish before pure night fell.

"Geez, and you said I shouldn't push yourself, stupid Gowland…" I mumbled grumpily, and trudged in the direction of the towering Ferris Wheel. "How am I supposed to even clean the seats?"

"Eep, chu!" Something collided with me, and I was pushed onto the ground, right on my wound. Talk about _ouch_; how much did my right arm have to endure?

"What the…" I grumbled, attempting to push myself back up, but froze in the process. My mask fell off, and Pierce was on top of me. He had his eyes closed, however, so I had just enough time to grab my mask and place it back on shakily. "O-oh, it's you again, Pierce. Mind getting off of me?" My shoulder began to throb, the pain multiplying with every second. If he didn't move soon, I was about ready to cry. This was the second time today that I'd seen him, and I wasn't exactly 'happy'.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, and one of his huge tears slipped out and landed on my face. I didn't like that feeling; I hated seeing him cry. Damn that Boris… "Chu!" He jumped off of me, and I finally breathed out, rubbing my shoulder. I was lucky my bullet wound hadn't opened. I wouldn't want to face Pierce's cries and Gowland's wrath if my blood came out.

"Nice seeing you again, but I have to go—"

"Rat! Where are you? You're going to pay for stepping on my tail!" an angry voice roared, and I could easily recognize it as Boris. Ugh, didn't that cat have anything better to do than hurt this poor mouse?

"Not again…" I pulled a hand through my golden locks, and suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist. "Wha?" Before I could fully react, I found myself being dragged along to the Ferris Wheel, and plopping into one of the capsules. Pierce shut the door, and the ride started right away. I felt the need to throw myself out the window swell up, and cursed my luck. This wasn't supposed to happen; where was Alice, and why wasn't Pierce with her?

"Phew, we lost him, chu!" Pierce exclaimed, sitting across from me. His eyebrows were furrowed, just like Gowland's from way back, and he was sweating a bit. Poor guy…

"Here." I took out a clean cloth from my huge pocket, and handed it to him. I wanted to wipe it off myself, but I knew I couldn't. Alice was the only one who could do that; I'd seen it far too many times… He stared at me confusedly, and took the cloth hesitantly. "You're sweating."

"O-oh. Thank you, chu," he replied, smiling at me as he removed his black hat and wiped his forehead. I think I just killed my heart, but I couldn't really tell with my clock's sound. There was that smile again, the smile he always gave Alice, and the smile that saved me. I had the urge to ask him what 'chu' meant, but I knew he'd say something along the lines of 'chu is chu'.

"No problem. Now, you should enjoy the ride while you can. I have to clean the seats for Gowland."

"You work here, chu?" he asked, getting up from his seat. I almost jumped at his sudden movement, but remained calm as I started wiping the seat I was at. "I've never seen you here before…"

I laughed dryly, trying to suppress my squeal in my throat. I liked his chu's, I liked how this moment felt, I liked _him_…but I knew I could never have him. "I just started today, and Gowland's already given me so much work…" I winced slightly, flexing my shoulder. Did I put too much strain on it this time?

"A-ah!" Pierce squeaked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"You're…bleeding, chu."

I took a look at my shoulder, and sure enough, a red blotch was forming. "Shoot, it opened…" I took off my shirt, wrapping it around my shoulder in an emergency fashion. I heard Pierce squeak again, and I felt the heat gush into my cheeks. I was only wearing a tight blue tank top, and when I turned, Pierce was covering his eyes. I smirked, and a giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it. "I'm sorry you have to see this."

"Huh?"

I continued to wipe the seat, and when I finished, I went over to Pierce. "Could you please stand up? Or perhaps sit on the floor? I'll provide you something to sit on, so…"

"I'll help you clean, chu!" he exclaimed, and kneeled down next to me. Even when he wasn't that tall, he was towering over me a bit.

I gawked at him, and stopped wiping. Was he serious? This was bad… "No, it's fine. It's ok—"

Suddenly, he leaned forward, so close I could feel his breath tickle my cheeks. "Please, it's the least I can do, chu."

I backed away, and hit my head against the door. My face was a bright scarlet; how long was this ride going to be? Pierce's nose twitched, and he came closer to me. I couldn't back away anymore, and I couldn't just fling myself out the window however much I wanted to. "P-Pierce, it's fine. I'll take care of it, so—"

All of a sudden, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. My eyes widened behind my mask, and I held my breath when he sniffed me. "Alice doesn't smell anything like you...you smell really good, chu," he said, and looked at me. "Why do you wear a mask if you're a faceless, chu?"

"I'm self-conscious."

"Hm…" Pierce reached toward my mask, his hand inches from my face until the slow moving Ferris Wheel stopped. I breathed out in relief, and hurriedly left his hold and dashed out the door when it opened. "Wait, chu!" he called after me, but I ignored it and kept running.

I bit my lip as I panted slightly. Before I knew it, I'd arrived at the building Gowland's office resided in, and leaned against the red brick wall, a crazed blush on my face. "That was way too close…" I muttered, wiping sweat from my forehead. I had an excited, muffled pounding in my chest, and gripped my chest. I felt a bubbly happiness swell within me, and a small smile found its way to my face.

But what was this other painful feeling?

* * *

><p>End AN: Gah, I think I failed...xD I hope you guys will consider reviewing, since I really want this story to be known(there are too little Pierce stories, and even though I like a few Alice stories, I like OC ones better o_o). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and R&R if you can! ;)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: 'Impossible'

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to this story! Forgive me with updating late, I was REALLY busy... SCHOOL IS...-_- Yeah, anyway, this chapter's kind of short, sorry. I had little to work with, and if I want to continue this story, I'll need more reviews and suggestions! Thanks to those who reviewed, though, you helped a lot. Okay, well, here it goes! Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't exactly proofread all of it! xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, but I do own this story and the OC(s).**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Hero in This Story<strong>

**Chapter Three: 'Impossible'**

"_**As the seasons spun on, my will to struggle faded, and I started hardening from the inside out. I began to delve into dreams, wishing them to be there every second. When I literally fell into this dream, I knew that instead of being happy, I'd have to endure more than I ever had to make him happy. It was all for him."**_

"A ball?" I inquired, staring at the gold-trimmed envelope Gowland handed to me. Cursive letters were strewn across, and it was stamped in the heart seal. I eyed it carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, and everyone in Wonderland must attend," Gowland stated, crossing his big arms over his huffing chest. "It's a pain in the butt, and I don't like that queen much, but we've got no choice." I stared at Gowland boredly, about ready to yawn. Vivaldi couldn't be _that _bad, though I never met her before. Perhaps this was my chance...

"So this is a forced invitation?"

Gowland nodded, a bitter expression on his face. All of a sudden, his face brightened up, and he glanced at me with a wide smile. That couldn't be good… "Now, Jenesa, you know you must wear a _dress_, don't you?"

I gulped at his emphasis of the word 'dress', and felt my feet edging to dash out the door. I despised dresses, no matter how beautiful people made them out to be; especially the ones here in Wonderland. They were just too…frilly. I shivered, remembering the time Gowland tried to force me to wear one just like Alice. "Please don't make me wear one, Gowland. I'll cut my hair and dress like a boy if I have to. Just _please _don't make me wear a dress!" I yelped, and before I could run out the door, Gowland grabbed my arm, a darkening aura behind him as he leaned forward with a cackle.

"I'll make you wear a dress if it's the last thing I do!"

"No!" I cried, trying to wrench out of his grasp.

"Ha, just kidding!" Gowland laughed, releasing my arm in a slow manner, chuckling as he crossed his arms again. "You should've seen the look on your face, Jenesa. Ha!"

I glared dangerously at him, my eyes trying to pierce a large hole in him; it didn't work, much to my displeasure. I sighed in defeat, and headed to the door, taking out the chore list Gowland had given me. "Jenesa," I heard my name called, and turned back to Gowland. He shot me a worried look for a second, and I already knew what he was about to say, so I waved him off.

"I'll be fine, Gowland. Anyway, I'm off," I said, and rushed out the door, placing my mask on. Thoughts about the ball entered my mind, and no matter what I did, they came back. I knew Pierce would dance with Alice, and that would be the perfect time to create a plan to help them fall more in 'love'. I grimaced, stopping in my tracks to adjust the butterfly mask.

Even after saying that word so many times, it still hurt.

* * *

><p>"Um, tell me again why you're here, Pierce," I said, my eye twitching from beneath my mask. Pierce smiled happily, his mouse ears twitching in a cute manner as he watched me curiously.<p>

"I like your smell, and I wanna watch you work," he replied, and I felt heat reach my cheeks. Damn it…

"Those aren't good reasons. You should be preparing to go to the ball." Or go find Alice… I was meaning to say that, but after a while of thinking, I didn't think it'd have much effect on the unmoving Dormouse.

"Then why don't you prepare with me, chu?" he asked, perking up. I almost dropped the rag I was using to clean the windows of the store. He certainly wasn't making my job any easier…

"I can't, I have work to do."

"Then I'll just stay and watch you, chu."

I felt pure irritation bubble from within, but calmed down to sigh. "Would you leave me alone if I prepared just a little with you?" I asked, finishing up the window. It shimmered under the sun, reflecting myself and Pierce. I turned away to look at him, not wanting to look at the image.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "Thank you, chu."

"Yeah, yeah…" I followed him as he started walking off to the direction of a bizarre close by, humming a merry-go-round tune. A mixture of feelings ran through me, and I looked down. Why was he doing this? He should've been with Alice…

"We're here, chu!" I snapped out of my small train of thought, and stared at the store he was at. I immediately felt sick; it was a dress store, and worse, the one with the most _stunning _dresses. I clapped a hand to my mouth, and looked around hurriedly. Where was the trash can when you really needed it?

"Come on, let's go in, chu!" Pierce grabbed my arm, and lead me inside, having little trouble pulling me through the over decorated door. The little gold bell attached to the corner rang, and I couldn't break out of Pierce's grip as the faceless shop owner came over.

"Welcome! It's great to see you, Sir Pierce," she said, and spotted me behind the Dormouse. "Why, who is this pretty young lady?"

Pretty? Why, I outta— "She's a good friend of mine, chu. We're here to prepare for the upcoming Masquerade Ball, chu," Pierce beamed, and I snapped my head up. Did I hear that right?

"Ah, yes, and she's already got a nice mask on there," the faceless lady said, smiling widely. "Well, we have a brand new selection of dresses right over to your left. Feel free to look through it!"

My dread just doubled when Pierce dragged me over to the dresses, and as he finally let go of my hand, I held my throat in a despairing way. _Why _did they have to insist so much? "Wait." Pierce turned to look at me, tilting his head. I flushed, and coughed. Where'd all that dread go all of a sudden? "I didn't get your name, chu."

My eyes widened, and a strange wave of feeling splashed over me relentlessly. "Jenesa," I smiled, forgetting all my unhappiness.

Suddenly, Pierce leaned forward, our faces inches apart, a sweet smile plastered on his face. "A pretty name for a pretty girl, chu. Hey, how would this dress be?" Pierce got out of my face, and took a pretty looking purple dress off the rack. "You're wearing a purple butterfly mask, so this would look nice with it, chu!" I gazed at the dress, looking as if I was in a trance. The dress would indeed match my mask, with its deep royal purple shade and magnificent design that wasn't too frilly, yet not too plain. I felt the urge to take it, but shook my head out of instinct. Damn it again...

"Heh, sorry...I don't really like wearing dresses," I said, rubbing the back of my head. My brain was screaming the word _stupid _over and over, my mental scolding cycle restarting. Why didn't I just take the dress? I could get out of this earlier...

"But you'll look pretty in it, chu..." Pierce mumbled, looking extremely sad as his mouse ears drooped. "Maybe even prettier than Alice..."

I heard a cracking in the distance, and stood rooted to the spot. Prettier than Alice? _Impossible... _I don't know what it was at that moment, but a tear I didn't even notice rolled out from behind my mask. A look of mild surprise erupted on Pierce, and he knitted his eyebrows together. "What's wrong, chu? Do you not like the dress that much? Did I say something wrong, chu?" Pierce flung questions at me, and extended a hand ready to either cup my face or pat my shoulder in comfort.

I took a step back, and wiped away the tear, slipping my smile on. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered the time, so I'll just be taking my leave now…I mean, it's a pretty dress, but I have to go..." I trailed off, and before I knew it, I was up on my feet and running, hearing my name being called by Pierce, who was chasing after me. I felt the tears gush out, and ducked my head down to hide my face. I didn't care if my mask fell; at this rate, I'd be unable to control my feelings anyway. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I screamed in my brain, biting my lip. I stopped once Pierce's voice was gone, and slumped against the tree I ended up at. I didn't know where I was, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was I messed up.

I think I found that dread; it was just hiding behind my happy moment, like always.

"_**I had it all planned out: my future career, my vision of family, and my life. But sometimes, things don't go as planned. My dreams were just too far out to reach; and it finally struck me that the wish to actually be with him was never going to come true. Was reality always like this? I must've been truly unprepared.**_

**_Just once, I wanted to be the one he always looked at, the one he showed a stunning smile to, the one he fell in love with; but I just added a new word to my vocabulary: impossible."_**

* * *

><p>End AN: Okay, well, I'm actually pretty proud for finishing! xD The next chapter'll be much better, and it's ball time, woohoo! ;D Thanks again to those who reviewed, and anyone who likes the story and reads it! Review please, and suggestions are awesome! I'll try to update soon, but in the meantime, ta-ta! (Ugh, I sound horrible...xD)

Happy reading!~


	4. Chapter 4: The Belle of the Ball

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to my Hero story! Hehe, I think I did pretty nice on this chapter, but then again, it's for you all to decide. Gah, I wish I got more reviews; more inspiration would be really helpful...T_T Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the slightly late update, I was busy with school, as usual. Also, just a heads up, Jenesa's story(life, blah blah blah)will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. Okay, here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, but I do own this story and the OC(s).**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Hero in This Story<strong>

**Chapter Four: The Belle of the Ball**

"_**I didn't pretend to be strong; in fact, I was the weakest person I knew. Even now, it's the same."**_

"What's with the long face, Jenesa?" Gowland examined me, rubbing his fuzzy chin in thought. He pulled up a chair near his desk, placing it in front of me as he sat on it. I just sighed, taking off my mask, which had become quite irritating due to the amount of sweat I was producing. I found my way back to Gowland's office, weary from my long day.

"I didn't finish my chores," I lied, pulling my knees under my chin as I sank into the cushy chair I myself was seated at. The truth was, I wasn't down about that; heck, I would've been happy to ditch all the stupid chores.

"Jenesa, don't lie. I can tell that there's more to it than that," Gowland stated sternly, eyeing me intensely. I fidgeted a bit, and small tears were brimming in the corners of my eyes. I sure was becoming weak...

"Owner~!" a cheerful voice chimed, and Gowland and I looked toward the door. One of the faceless workers burst through, carrying a wrapped present-type box with different shades of purple. "This came in suddenly for someone named 'Jenesa'! There's no name signed for the sender, I'm afraid."

"For me?" I inquired, gawking at the nicely wrapped package.

"Great, thanks. You may leave now," Gowland said, being handed the package, and the worker skipped off, shutting the door. Gowland smiled, and gave me the gift. "Go on, open it! I wanna see what's inside."

"Okay, okay," I grumbled, and untied the blue ribbon on top. Whenever I opened presents, I did it neatly, and with this, I finished quicker, unlike ripping it apart like a child on Christmas. I slipped off the cardboard lid slowly, and when every obstacle was finally off, my eyes widened at what was inside. The royal purple dress Pierce had held out for me at the fancy store was folded tidily, and a pair of pale, violet high heels adorned with small magenta flowers were tucked in with the dress.

A small note was on top, and I took it out, unfolding it to read:

_My apology. I'm really sorry for hurting you in any way. I bought this right after you left, and had it sent right away. The heels were a gift from the store owner. I hope you'll be the prettiest girl at the ball. Dance with me once, okay?_

_ —Pierce Villiers_

By the time I finished, I had dropped everything I was holding, and fell to the ground, tears coursing down my cheeks. I didn't blink, nor did I wipe them away; I couldn't move. "O-oi, Jenesa, are you okay? What did it say?" Gowland asked, kneeling down beside me. "Why are you crying?"

I brought my hands up to my cheeks finally, and felt the salty drops run down continuously. "Pierce sent it…I don't really know why I'm crying…" I did know. I just didn't want to admit it. "It just really hurts here…" I pointed to my chest, and scrunched the note and my shirt up into a fist, sniffling. It was a gift, it was only a gift.

"Jenesa…" Gowland patted my back, and I still cried.

"I'm tired of crying, my heart hurts…but I can't stop…" I hiccupped, squeezing Gowland's big hand when he put one on my arm. "Why do I hate myself so much right now?" I already knew the answer. "I hurt him more…I hurt him more!"

The weight of this was too much to bear; _why_?

"_**Many times, I asked myself, 'Why am I breathing?', and the dream that followed that question floated by, 'If only I could stop breathing altogether painlessly'. I always shouldered a burden, but like all humans, I didn't notice until it brought me kneeling on the ground."**_

I gazed at the shiny silver scissors in my hands, feeling the rush of the wind blow my golden hair. I held the scissors in one hand, fitting my two fingers through the handle holes. I reached up and started snipping, the breeze carrying strands of pure gold with them. I cut and cut, not stopping. My eyes were downcast, and I didn't need a mirror to cut the locks to the base of my neck. I was tired of crying, and I stopped when Gowland had comforted me.

"I wish the wind would carry me away too," I smiled softly, almost tenderly, holding the last of my long hair. I held it out, and it smoothly blew away in the wind, each strand shining and landing somewhere I couldn't spot. I turned on my heel when I couldn't see any more hair flying away, my eyes still staring at the cobblestone ground. I'd need a mirror now, since I had to get ready for the Masquerade Ball. The least I could do was attend, since everyone had to attend.

There was no plan. I didn't want to interfere anymore, to ruin Pierce's chance at a true love. I knew he could win her over easily. I believed he would. I paced to my room in Gowland's complex, and stepped through the wooden door when I arrived. The mirror was in view, and so was the box with the dress and shoes. I glanced at my reflection, and smiled half-heartedly at my hair. It was to the base of my neck, just as I wanted, with a small fraction of a bang covering my right eye. I didn't wear my mask yet, so my blue eyes were exposed, the light reflecting off their navy blue color.

"This dress…should be worn by someone else," I whispered to myself, holding up the beautiful piece. I slipped out of my work clothes, and put on the dress, careful not to snag it anywhere or ruin it. It fit perfectly, as if made for me, but I knew that was unlikely. I closed my eyes, and exhaled, my held back breath warm. I shifted my weight, and put on the heels, tightening the straps. They were a perfect fit too, and I felt small tears well up in my eyes again. I still couldn't believe he got me all this… I was so weak, to cry like this.

I noticed the first signs of night shrouding the scenery, and gazed at my new violet butterfly mask, silver feathers and trimming lacing it. "I wonder if he'll recognize me," I thought aloud, placing the mask on my face and shifting it around. "Well, it would be better for me if he didn't find me."

I pulled out a few drawers in my mahogany desk, and finally found a heart-shaped clock necklace. I clipped it on, and puffed my hair out for a finishing touch. This way, I was a resident of Wonderland, and not many people could tell the difference between sounds, anyway. For all they knew, a clock sounding was my heart, and besides, my real heartbeat was really, really quiet. I took a moment to stare at myself, my gaze locked on a girl who didn't look at all like me.

But perhaps this way, it would all be better.

"_**I can't remember many details about my life before prison, for those moments were stronger than any I ever experienced; especially since I was on death row. My voice rusted away in there, and since then, I could never find it."**_

"Jenesa! How could you cut your hair? Argh!" Gowland practically shouted, scrunching his face up as he pulled at the top of his head in a funnily despairing way. "Don't tell me you want to blend in even _more_!"

I shook my head, smiling. "No, I just wanted to. It was getting in the way, and I feel freer." There was more to that, but I didn't feel like explaining so far. Maybe this was all a disguise; who knew? Gowland hadn't worn his golden horse mask yet, but he would inside. My butterfly mask was on and ready to go.

Gowland grunted, and he crossed his arms as our carriage skidded to a halt before the Castle of Hearts. At first, I didn't believe Gowland when he said we were going alone in a carriage, since I thought Boris, or even Pierce, would be tagging along. Turns out Pierce was chased out by Boris, and they took a _better _way of getting to the castle; in other words, running.

"How long will this thing be?" I asked, following Gowland outside. It was a warm spring night (season in the Kingdom of Hearts), and bird songs echoed in the distance. Gowland escorted me to the door in a gentlemanly fashion, and we entered the huge doors.

"Don't worry, I got Boris on the case of escaping. Heh, we'll be out in no time," Gowland chuckled darkly, and for once, I felt like backing up from him. I knew everyone in Wonderland had a darker side, why, even I had one. I barely showed it, though. Compassion overran my system over the miserable years, so I grew to stay this way.

"If you say so…" I mumbled, and as we made our way to the dancing hall in long strides, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I didn't want to be a flashy 'faceless', but with this dress…

"Ah, Gowland!" I heard an all too familiar voice, and turned to see Alice, wearing a gown that, in my view, outmatched mine by a long range. It was a silvery blue, with slight golden trimming in the right places, and a pretty red rose pinned to one of the striped sleeves. She didn't have a mask on yet, but I could see a pretty dolphin mask in her hands. "Oh, who is this?" She pointed at me, and I stood still, planting a smile on my face. Gotta act natural… It was harder than it looked. I gazed at Alice, and thoughts burst in my brain. She was definitely going to be the Belle of the Ball, as people would say.

"I see, so you haven't met Jenesa. Well Alice, my dear, this is Jenesa, my new _worker_," Gowland introduced me, having difficulty saying 'worker'. I felt the urge to punch him bubble up, since he could've ruined my cover.

"Hm, I see." Alice grinned, and extended her hand in a friendly way. I turned a light shade of pink behind my mask, and felt overwhelmed by her cheerful presence. So this was why Pierce loved her; she surely was magnificent, in her own stunning way. "Nice to meet you, Jenesa. I'm Alice Liddell."

I shook her hand, still smiling. My mouth started hurting, but it wouldn't last long. "Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you from _Owner _here." It was painful to say 'Owner', as it was hard for Gowland to say 'worker'. We were both used to names only.

"No you hav—" Gowland began, but I tilted my head to him and elbowed him in the gut secretly, and hard. He quieted instantly. He almost blew the cover!

I coughed, and turned to Alice again. "Well, I think Owner and you should head for the dancing right now, Miss Alice. I'll be going to get a beverage, if you don't mind," I said, trying to excuse myself, and succeeded immensely. I left the two, and headed over to the table clattered with food, treats, and drinks of all sorts. I needed something to down…now.

Suddenly, trumpets blew, and I whipped around to see the entering of a beautiful lady with twisted purple hair styled perfectly. She wore an extraordinary red dress, and I realized, by the way she stood straight and carried a scepter, that she must've been the almighty Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi. Peter White, her advisor, stood clad in a white tuxedo, and clapped his hands. "Silence, everyone. Her Majesty has some words for you all…heed her speech as she opens our Masquerade Ball," he stated, a stern expression evident on his face.

"Welcome," she said, and her voice was filled with what I deciphered to be slight bitterness, and order. However, there was friendliness in there as well, so it was actually soothing to hear. "We see many have already arrived and gathered at our castle on this fine spring day."

"Today, we will forget our differences, for this is a night of celebration." She held her scepter up, and a red and yellow glow filled it, the lights dimming with a wave. "Although we prefer the dusk to any other time period, night is the best for our ball." Vivaldi waved it again, and twinkling lights erupted through the whole place, as well as pretty candles. "We enjoy masquerade balls the most, so tonight, we have no words of contempt toward any. Please enjoy the ball. That is all." She walked off into a deeper part of the grand staircase she was standing on, and slowly, the chatter of the guests arose, giving me a chance to breathe and get a drink, as I was.

I sipped a glass of water, not wanting to touch any of the wine or champagne, since I couldn't drink yet. The tingle of the coolness went down my throat, and I sighed happily. I could think alone, and maybe when I got the chance, I'd spot Pierce, and watch him dance with the Belle of the Ball. I shook my head a little, chuckling at my own tiny pun. Or was that even a pun, I wonder? I relaxed, slanting against a nearby wall, listening to the classical music.

Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad; _maybe_.

* * *

><p>End AN: Yay, it's done! xD Tell me if I have many mistakes, I finished late at night~ Okie, well, I'll need more reviews, if you can, and I thank those who already reviewed. ;) Until next time, bye!

Happy Reading!~~


	5. Chapter 5: The Fall

**IMPORTANT TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! xD**

A/N: Hi everyone! GAH, FINALLY I UPDATE THIS STORY! It's been like, what, two weeks? More? o_o Anyway, I'm glad I have, and thanks to all my reviewers. I thought I didn't have any, but I've been proven wrong. Thanks again! xD Eh...I'm afraid I've done horribly, though. This story's gone in a whole different direction, and I might need some help here. :( I can't seem to get the scenes right... I hope you guys can give some ideas; I'm running out! x_x I hope you like it nonetheless, though. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, but I do own this story and the OC(s).**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Hero in This Story<strong>

**Chapter Five: The Fall**

"_**On the day I arrived in Wonderland, and after I met Gowland, I dreamed a sad dream, where I ended up falling too far down. When I awoke, something inside told me that it would happen; but I never expected it to be so soon."**_

A sea of masks flooded the dance floor, the music filling the room acting as the crashing waves. I found myself a seat not far from the musicians, listening intently. It was a nice change from Gowland's music, though I didn't think he was _that _bad. He just needed some _serious _lessons and practice.

I gazed at the happy people dancing, their attire clashing and creating a collage of brilliant colors. I smiled to myself, remembering the time Pierce had made a collage of leaves for Alice, and when Boris sprayed it with water by accident. I had been hiding in the bushes, and was thankful they couldn't hear me rolling about in uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah, Jenesa!" a voice popped me out of my distant reminiscing, and I jumped slightly. A soft thud sounded next to me, and I found Alice beaming happily at me with her shiny dolphin mask on. "Boy, I'm glad I was able to find someone in this ocean of colors!"

"Yes, I suppose," I replied, watching her closely. She looked exhausted, for one reason or another, and was waving a hand before her to cool down. I wanted to point out to her that doing that wouldn't work, but stayed quiet. "You look very tired."

"Wow, you can tell?" she laughed, and I found myself influenced by that tinkling sound. No wonder everyone loved her so much… "Well, all the roleholders have either pulled me to dance or have forced me to do _something _interesting."

"Practically the same thing," I giggled, and for a second, Alice looked at me skeptically. I stopped almost instantly, feeling a jolt. Did she figure out that I wasn't like any of the other faceless, to talk to her so casually?

Suddenly, she broke out into another one of her pretty smiles. "Have you danced yet, Jenesa?"

"No, I haven't. No one has asked me, and I would rather enjoy listening to music and observing the happy faces of everyone around."

Alice looked a bit stunned at my answer, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I was just telling the truth.

"Wow, I never thought about doing something like that…" she said quietly, looking at the shimmering marble floor. I wanted to change the subject; I knew this made her feel odd.

"I don't want to inquire too much, but have you danced with any of our beloved Amusement Park roleholders?" Bad question. How could I be so stupid?

"I have. Well, when I danced with Gowland, after a while he started arguing with the faceless violinists, stating he could play better." Figures, no wonder I heard extensive shouting from the other side of the room… "And when I danced with Boris, I kind of lost him when I twirled around and a huge group of dancers were skidding through. As for Pierce… I didn't see him yet."

I raised an eyebrow almost on cue, the thought swirling in my head. Pierce didn't dance with Alice yet? But why?

"Ah, shoot, I see Peter!" Alice exclaimed, pointing forward, and sure enough, Peter White was scouting the room, as if looking for someone; namely our lovely Alice here. "Oh no, what should I do?"

An idea flashed in my mind, and I stated, "I have a thought, but I don't think—"

"Spill!"

"Okay, well, we could switch masks, and maybe alter your dress…and I have a hair tie." It was a _terrible _idea, but Alice didn't seem to think so.

"Yes! That's brilliant! And I know just the place." She grabbed my hand, and tugged me to the right. I spotted a door shadowed by the wall, and immediately thought: why the hell would someone put a door there? "This is a secret room that Vivaldi showed me lots of times. We could do it all in here!"

"Okay," I agreed, and we slipped through. It was a marvelous room, decorated with hearts of all different shades, and exquisite furniture. "Oh, there's a sewing machine…"

Alice suddenly froze up, and slowly turned her head to me, a fearful look on her face. "I don't know how to use it…"

I could've burst out laughing right there, but I didn't. Instead, I kept my composure, and smiled. "I know how to operate it. Here, take off your dress."

Alice turned a bright shade of scarlet, and started stuttering. "B-but I-I'm embarrassed…"

"Don't be. You're a beautiful girl, and I won't gawk or anything. We're both girls, and I'll just fix up your dress a little." I tried to sound as honest as possible, and succeeding when she smiled widely and blushed a little.

"Thank you, Jenesa. You're a wonderful person."

I stiffened, and almost burst out laughing at her statement. _Wonderful _person? Give me a break… I remained calm, and smiled gently as Alice started slipping out of her dress.

After she flowed out of it, she handed it to me, and I started fiddling with the sewing machine. It started up, and to my surprise, there was fabric of different shades and pretty sewing materials on the desk. I took a seat, and started at my work, Alice watching me from the side. I felt proud of myself for being able to do atleast one useful thing, and grinned inside.

But was it worth being proud of?

* * *

><p>"Wow…it looks completely different!" Alice exclaimed, twirling around in her new scarlet dress. I probably overdid it; before it was a brilliant shade of blue, and now, it transformed into a burning scarlet with heart sequins.<p>

Yeah, I probably overdid it.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No!" she practically shouted, and suddenly launched herself at me, hugging me tightly. "It's perfect! It's so beautiful, I feel like crying!"

I was stunned by her reaction, and gradually, my lips curved up. I rarely got praise these days. "Well then, I'm glad you like it. Should we switch masks now?"

"Oh…" She seemed sad all of a sudden, staring intently at me. "I wouldn't want to take your lovely mask…"

I laughed heartedly, and suddenly remembered the fact that I was also a foreigner. I faced my back toward Alice, and slipped off the mask. "Take it, it's fine."

"But why are you facing away from me?"

"I have a scar on my face. I wouldn't want to show you something so gruesome," I lied, easily matching the tone. I felt guilty for lying, but it was for the best.

"I see…"

I stretched my arm behind me, and held my purple mask out. "Take it."

She did, and gently placed her dolphin mask in my grasping hand after. I quickly slipped it on, finding it fit perfectly, and turned back to her. Alice had tied her hair up into a pretty ponytail with the thin purple ribbon I gave her, and placed the mask on. She looked beautiful, simply magnificent. And now I wondered: why did I even wear this purple dress gave me? I would never look as pretty as Alice.

"Jenesa, thank you so much," Alice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I smiled, and nodded, cringing at myself. How could I ever hate her?

"No need for thanks. Now, why don't we head out? I think we've been here long enough."

Alice smiled with me, and we headed for the door, making sure to slip through silently. After we came out without anyone noticing, we departed, and I watched as Alice immediately blended in with sea of masks, disappearing to who knows where. I sighed, and proceeded in briskly stepping to the side, away from all the clusters of colors. I wanted peace and quiet, aiming for one of the open balconies; however, I didn't get to my destination in the way I imagined. In fact, I was pulled far away from it.

"Wha—" I gasped, feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into the crowd. The force was huge, and I ended up colliding into the hard chest of whoever held me captive within their warm hold. Then I caught a whiff of cinnamon, a texture I knew all too well. I wiggled around in the mystery person's arms, and stared at the masked figure. The red hair with highlights, the jade coat with exquisite trim…and those adorable ears…

"P-Pierce…?"

And suddenly, I was being twirled around onto the marble dance floor, my feet swept here and there. The music was beautiful, flowing with avidity, but I wasn't paying attention. All I was focused on was this man taking my breath away.

"I was right," he said, and my thoughts were immediately proved true, "you did wear the dress."

My eyes widened behind my new mask, and I could feel a pang inside my chest. Or was that my heart skipping a beat? I don't know.

"Say, would you like to escape with me?" Pierce whispered lowly as he dipped me down, our faces inches apart. My breath hitched, and I nodded on instinct. He smiled, and I was sure his emerald eyes were dancing with glee from behind his golden lion mask.

He swept me off my feet again in a slow dance, and we spun our way to one of the nearby white balconies, our steps blending in with the soft music. I was still watching him, my eyes mesmerized by his stunning appearance and actions. It was only when a gust of cool air graced my body that I woke up from my trance, blinking to rid of the spell. What was happening to me?

"Ha…I thought we'd never get away…" Pierce huffed, removing his mask to rib his eyes cutely. "It was so warm in there, I almost couldn't stand it."

"I agree," I said slowly, sighing. I had just noticed my surroundings, and finally regained atleast part of my fleeting character; but did it even matter much? I was just falling in love with him more and more, wasn't I?

"Why did you cut your hair?" Pierce abruptly asked, and I found him before me in a flash. I silently swallowed a glob of saliva in my throat, and felt prickly. His question was hanging, and I fished for a good answer, until he added, "Please don't lie to me."

I gazed into his glowing green eyes, lost in them once again. Orchestral music played in the background softly, and I felt as if things were going too fast, just whizzing by my eyes. I felt like crying suddenly, but held back the tragic urge; I was stronger than this, I had to be.

"I didn't like it anymore," I simply stated, bowing my head down so I didn't have to look at him.

He pulled my chin up, though, and I was back to staring at his eyes. Why was he doing this? It was practically hidden torture, scratching up my insides with desires that would never come true and a wish that was pretty far. "I liked it."

I backed away, drifting silently from his gentle touch. I took a few steps backwards until I was near the rail of the balcony. "What, so I should've kept it for you?" I almost slapped myself; how rude could I get?

At first, he looked surprised, and started apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound demanding or anything…"

In an instant, I was stuttering out my stupidity, feeling terrible. "No! I didn't mean anything bad, it's just…my hair got in the way." _And I believed it would let me hide from you, _I wanted to blurt out, but held back the urge.

"Hm…" Pierce's nose twitched, and he was inclined to leaning more in my direction, causing me to back up until I hit the railing head on. What was he doing? He started pacing over to me again, arriving only a foot away from me. "I've been wondering…"

"What?"

"Why don't you smell like a faceless?"

I froze, feeling a cold tingle travel up my straight spine. This was bad; _really _bad. He couldn't find out, not when I was leaving soon.

As I was about to answer, Pierce stepped forward again, extending an arm out. His hand reached for my mask. "I want to see what's behind your mask."

I gasped, the hard material of the rail pushing against my spine, and suddenly, I found myself lifted off the ground, away from Pierce's grasp. He gasped as well, and I felt the force of sheer gravity pull me down. The mask had slipped off, just when I had started plummeting down. Everything was still, until I finally realized it.

I'm falling, I'm falling…

"Jenesa!"

Our eyes locked, his figure disappearing slowly. I was traveling downer and downer, the freezing wind attacking me. And then I saw shimmering drops flutter up; was I crying?

But all that didn't matter; I was falling.

And I was falling fast.

_**"Falling isn't such a bad thing, and yet, it is proclaimed as one. On the night I fell off the balcony, so many thoughts were crowding my head, but I could only grasp one.**_

_**I was falling physically, **_

_**But I already fell mentally long ago."**_

* * *

><p>End AN: Woot, we got through! :) Gah, I've been watching too much _NigaHiga _on YouTube...(I don't own either, if someone's going to say something...xD) I didn't exactly _'correct' _this chapter, so please correct me if you find anything wrong. xD Add ideas too! Thanks again to my reviewers, I wuv you guys. ;-; I'll try to update soon, and probably soon on my other stories too. Until then...bye!

Happy Reading~


End file.
